new_trollpastafandomcom-20200213-history
Ben the Bird
I'm a huge fan of the Sega Genesis, there's no end to the fun. But I keep getting... memories. Of an incident. I'm not sure if it was a homebrew or not... but it all started in 1995. I had just gotten Sonic and Knuckles as a birthday present. But I saw another present in the shape of a Sega game. Was it truly? I opened it swiftly and it was a game I haven't heard of: Ben the Bird. I thought it was just some edited version of a Sonic game, most likely the first. I played it first as it showed no gameplay on the back. Before we go to gameplay... the back was just a scribbled mess. Looking at it now I think it said "DON'T". The Gameplay The gameplay was normal, it was about a bird that has to fly through obstacles in order to save her young. I beat it quite easily. I unlocked a new character, father bird. That's when things started to get strange. You start with father bird at the nest. The young were just born, so a prequel. However, you just fly away. No obstacles. Then you fall. I swear I saw... blood. It was pixelated blood. Father bird was shot '''by a hunter. Then it said "GAME OVER". I couldn't believe it. My mother immediately took out the cartridge and went to return it, but she forgot the case. When she came back... well... I don't think she did. But a bird, that looks just like mother bird... returned. I ran to find my father, but he was nowhere. I was alone. Play more... '''now I looked at the screen. There was no game in it... but it said "Play more... n o w". It started up without the cartridge. I played more... oh how I wish I just paused it. Now I could play as the young. The goal was to get yourself killed in the best way possible without being shot. What I did was take a nosedive and the heads splattered. This can't be realistic, as birds, even younger ones, can survive falls much greater than that. But maybe it was the hunter. Because the hunter came and took the bodies. He proceeded to eat it. I couldn't move. I managed to get myself to look down to see the cartridge in the machine. I swiftly pulled it out, threw it, and it broke. I put in Sonic & Knuckles and hoped I was in a dream. I was not Sonic & Knuckles Distorted Now you might be wondering "Why didn't you do that earlier?". And to be honest... I don't know. My mother and father were gone and there's now a bird in the house. I heard screams that sounded like a baby... and it reminded me of the time my mother got mugged while pregnant with what could of been my brother. However, I kept playing without thinking. The title screen was a little weird. There were no pupils in Sonic's eyes and the Tornado was on fire for one of the engines. I thought nothing of it... this was a famous game. Then I realized something else: This was Sonic 3! Not Sonic & Knuckles... I never owned the original Sonic 3, so I thought it was a glitch. The save screen was normal except for one... it was of Robotnik holding a sign. Wasn't that the sign of a glitched character? I played it and it was a humanoid version of Benny the Bird. I pulled the Sonic & Knuckles cartridge out, put it back in. And it was still there. I put it on the counter, and smashed it with a hammer. But it was still playing. "This again?" I yelled. I unplugged the Genesis. I dropped it out the window, but hopefully the kids will be wise. I remember that bird. And one day, I saw on the News a hunter was hunting humans at a K-Mart. He looked exactly like the hunter from Ben the Bird. And on the victims list... I saw my father.